Love Me So
by YellowShadess
Summary: This is a story about what Castle and Beckett did between the moment they arrived at the Hampton house and when they found the body in 5x04. one-shot.


**Hi guys! YellowShadess here with a new one-shot! It was suggested to me by one of my gracious followers on Tumblr, ****_thesuperwholockedcastle._****This follows Castle and Beckett through the hampton house in 5x04. Between when they got there and when they found the body. OMFG Did anyone see the Doctor Who 50th Anniversary!? It was so freaking amazing! WootWoot! Lets start! -J.A.**

* * *

"Look, I'm not going to denie that I've brought other women up here but-" Rick grabbed Kate's hand and look up at her with a warm, loving gaze and continued.

"None of them were you." Kate blushed and looked at him returning the same loving gaze he gave her. Her eyes darkened with a deep, lustful passion that was for him and him only.

"So, do you wanna go check out that pool?" She said. He showed her the pool, promising for them to take a swim later at night. He wanted to show her his favorite part of his house, the both got into their swim suits and headed towards the beach hand in hand. He smiled and lead her towards the ocean never letting her hand go. Once they were in front of the ocean she grabbed him and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. They kissed for a while. All of a sudden Castle grabbed Beckett's waist really tight and jumped into the water with her. They come up from underwater with Kate in Rick's arms. She pushed her hair out from in front of her face and hit him in the chest.

"CASTLE! What the hell?" She yelled at him with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry baby. I wanted to surprise you." He said

"Don't call me baby and you sure as hell did!" He laughed and placed her down. She straightened out her bathing suit and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'll be right back." She quickly got out of the water, grabbed a towel and ran inside leaving him curious. He grabbed the pool noodle he brought and made himself comfortable. She strolled back to the ocean with her hands behind her back. Castle noticed this and asked her.

"What do you have behind your back?" He said eyeing her hands. He noticed the mischief in her eyes and his eyes widened.

"Oh nothing… just… THIS!" She pulled a water gun from behind her back and began to shoot him. With her being a cop she didn't miss a shot even when he was moving. When she ran out of water she stood there and waited for him to stop cowering like a little school-girl. He noticed that the water stopped and he looked up and saw her laughing. He straightened up and spoke.

"Where did you get that?" He asked with curiosity laced in his voice.

"I brought it. I wanted to surprise you later but you decided to throw us into the water so I decided to get even. Don't worry sweetheart. I have one for you." She held out the gun. He smiled and took it from her. They broke out into a water gun fight. An hour later they were laying on the blanket they brought out with them. He got up off the blanket and pulled her up from the sand and held onto her hand.

"Come on. Let's take a walk." She put her dress on and followed him down the beach. They walked hand in hand down the beach. Watching the sun go down. They collected seashells and sea glass. They walked until the sun went down. When the sun wasn't visible anymore they made their way back to the house and inside.

"so, are you ready for the pool?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. He grabbed her hand and guided her towards the pool.

"I'm sure you will find the temperature suitable. But, if you would like it any warmer I can change the temperature.." Castle stopped talking when he noticed a naked Beckett right in front of him. He looked down her body then back up at her face and smiled. "You forgot your swimsuit." He said with a smile that could light up New York City.

"I know." She said with a seductive smile. Her smile quickly left when she noticed someone walking in. She scrambled for her robe. Castle turned around and saw that the man had blood all over him. The mysterious man fell into the pool. Castle turned to Beckett and told her to call 911. She ran inside and called 911.

* * *

**Okay kittens! I hope you enjoyed this. I had a good time writing it. Check out my page for more stories. I'm YellowShadess and thanks for picking my story. See ya on the flip side guys! -J.A. **


End file.
